


A Helping Hand

by alba17



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Ficlet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-10
Updated: 2011-02-10
Packaged: 2017-10-15 13:43:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/161366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alba17/pseuds/alba17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Four times is a winner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Helping Hand

**Author's Note:**

> Written for sd_ldws on LJ for prompt: "Wanking - lucky number" with 300 word limit.

Three times Danny has crashed at Steve’s, too drunk to drive home. Allegedly. The truth was more complicated, uncertainty hovering in the air as they stumbled into Steve’s bedroom, avoiding each other’s gaze. If Danny’s hand landed on Steve’s ass, or if Steve’s fingers curled around Danny’s neck, it could all be blamed on the booze, forgotten in the morning.

Except Danny never forgot. He’d wake up the next morning with a blazing headache and the feeling of Steve’s hand on his skin burned into his memory, Steve’s sea-blue eyes too close for comfort. He’d rush off, saying he had to pick up Grace, do errands, just about anything to escape the sight of Steve half-naked and twined in the sheets they’d shared.

Yet here he was again for the fourth time, head pounding and mouth dry, Steve lying only inches away, back curled away from him, the naked curve of his spine looking vulnerable, touchable and everything Danny’s trying to resist. He closes his eyes, willing himself back to sleep.

Steve shifts, still deep in sleep, until he’s splayed on his back, one leg bent so his knee brushes Danny’s thigh. That one touch is all it takes for Danny’s hand to wander to his own morning-hard cock for a brief caress. And another. Until he’s steadily stroking, holding back a groan, imagining his hands and mouth on Steve’s cock, his come sprayed on that taut belly.

He can feel the wave about to crest when Steve moves again, jostling the bed. Danny opens his clenched eyes and turns three shades of red because Steve’s looking right at him, grinning like a lunatic.

He reaches over and wraps a hand around Danny’s as it grips his erection. “Need a hand with that?”

Four was always Danny’s lucky number.


End file.
